Spring Fling, Carisse, Changes
by bitchwehaveaproblem
Summary: It showcases the 2nd season of Zoey 101. Spring Fling is coming up and Zoey and the other girls are worrying who can take them to the Spring Fling. But In between the gang will find another friend, Carisse who is perfect and probably one of the reasons wh


Zoey 101

Second Season

It was a hectic Monday. Students of Pacific Coast Academy are beginning to worry about their daily hard assignments, school projects and other requirements that they have to pass on time. 15 year old Zoey Brooks rushed to the Faculty Room to submit her assignment in Advance Algebra to Mr. Kaplan

Zoey: Hey Mr. Kaplan. I forgot my assignment I while ago at my room and this is it. I'm gonna pass it right now (handing the paper)

Mr. Kaplan: you are late Ms. Brooks. And I'm pretty sure you know my conditions regarding late assignments huh?

Zoey: (sad and desperate face) I know that sir. But it's just that I really forgot and I really really want to pass it right now because the truth is I spent my whole Friday night to work on that. So please Mr. Kaplan.

Mr. Kaplan: Ms. Brooks, I'm happy to tell you that I believe you but it's very unfair to others because some students pass late but I didn't accept it. So Ms. Brooks I'm sorry. Be responsible next time okay? So that it will not happen again. Goodbye!

Zoey is very sad because Mr. Kaplan didn't accept her assignment so her whole effort in making the assignment was put to waste. While she's walking to her Dorm a pretty, blonde girl with a scent of strawberry and vanilla approached her.

Blonde girl: Hi. I'm Carisse Cunningham in eighth grade and I'm just wondering where's Brenner's Hall room 102? I'm kinda lost.

Zoey: oh. Hi. (smiles) I'm Zoey and I'm in eighth grade too. You know my room is in 101 in Brenner's Hall and were almost roommates.

Carisse: oh really? Well, nice meeting you Zoey.

Zoey: you too Carisse. So, you're a new student here?

Carisse: yeah. I was kinda pretty late because my parents are too busy you know works and stuffs. But the school told us that I can still manage…

Zoey: of course you can. But I gotta tell you we have lots of requirements nowadays. Actually, to tell you I am here to submit my assignment which I forgot in my room it's Advance Algebra thingy. And guess what? Mr. Kaplan didn't accept it. I spent my whole Friday night to do it. So my effort was put to waste.

Carisse: oh. Sorry to hear that.

Zoey! Zoey!

A petite brunette girl approached them with a bright smile which is Zoey's best friend Nicole

Zoey: oh. Hey Nicole.

Nicole: so, have you passed your assignment to Mr. Kaplan?

Zoey: No. he didn't accept it.

Nicole: oh. Sorry to hear that Zo (mysteriously looking to Carisse)

Zoey: oh hey Nicole this is Carisse she's a new student and in room 102. Were almost roommates

Nicole: oh hi. Nice meeting you Carisse. Wow. I so love your hair. Is that natural?

They are going to the Dormitory when they saw their other roommate Lola. She is an actress.

Zoey: oh hey Lola. We've been looking for you

Lola: oh really? Me too. I've got something to tell you guys. Oh. Seems to be were gonna have a new friend?

Nicole: yeah. She's Carisse. In room 102, isn't she the prettiest? (smiles with an exaggeration)

Lola: yeah. Well, nice meeting you Carisse. (shake hands)

Carisse: Zoey told me that you're an actress?

Lola: well, not really (hesitation)

Zoey: Lola!

Lola: yeah I am. How about you?

Nicole: she's the head cheerleader at her former school. She's also a varsity in surfing right?

Carisse: I guess. You heard her.

All of them laughed

Lola: oh. I almost forgot. All PCA students must attend the assembly at the hall. I think he has to say something. About the spring fling

Carisse: spring fling? I don't know all about that

Zoey: you know Dance. It's the very first time that PCA will hold a Spring Fling.

The four of them went to the Hall. They saw Chase, Dustin, Michael and Logan sitting aside waiting.

Zoey: (pointing at the boys) oh. There they are.

Zoey: hi guys. What's happening?

Chase: well, Dean Rivers got something to say (looked at Carisse)

Zoey: oh okay. Guys, this is Carisse she is a new student here and in room 102.

Carisse: hi.

Zoey: Carisse this is Chase.

Chase: hey.

Zoey: this is Dustin my brother

Dustin was speechless

Zoey: this is Michael

Michael: hi nice meeting you Carisse welcome to PCA!

All of them laughed

Zoey: and Logan.

Carisse: Hello. Nice meeting you guys

Chase: so how come your late Carisse?

Carisse: my parents are very busy to something you know.

Nicole: do you know that Carisse is the head cheerleader in her former school and a member of surfing club. She's a varsity.

Michael: oh. Logan is also a varsity in the surfing team. Right Logan?

Logan: yeah I am. I am also a varsity in Basketball, Football and the Surfing team do you know that?

Carisse: yeah I know.

Logan: oh really? You must be spying on me (flirty)

Carisse: no. I know it cause you told me like right now. Right?

Everybody laughed except Logan.

Michael: (bursting into Laughter) she got you man…hahahha….

Logan: whatever.

Lola: shut up guys. Here comes Dean Rivers.

Dean Rivers: Good Morning PCA students! We are gathered here today to remind you that the Spring Fling is coming up. I remember my Spring Fling dance when I was…

All the students grumbled to boredom

Dean Rivers: okay, okay. I'm sorry. Anyway, I just want to tell everyone that you can buy tickets from my office starting tomorrow in a very cheap price. All the proceeds will come go the School of course and to the chosen charities that we need to help. And of course everyone must attend to the Spring Fling. Except grade 6 and below.

All grade sixers came out with a growl including Dustin.

Dean Rivers: okay. And of course, you can come with a partner. Okay? So that's all thank you. You can now proceed to your different agendas Goodbye everyone!

Everyone stood up

Zoey: great. I still don't have a partner.

Nicole: me too. Who is it gonna be? How about you Carisse?

Carisse: oh. I think I already have.

Lola: Oh really? That's so fast? Who's he?

Carisse: (wicked smile) that's for you to figure it out. Can you guys accompany me to room 102?

Zoey: yeah sure.

All the girls stood up

Chase: uh, Zoey, where are you going?

Zoey: (puzzled) uh… to the Dorm. Were accompanying Carisse to her room. Why?

Chase: oh nothing. Yeah. Okay. See ya!

All the girls left

Michael: oh come on dude. Tell Zoey that you want to come with her to the Spring Fling

Chase: I'm trying ok? I'm trying but I just can't tell it dude. It's just that there's something I can't tell when Zoey's already there.

Michael: yeah right.

Meanwhile there's a pretty freckled face girl approached them and that's Stacy with her clones.

Stacy: hi Logan. I'm just wondering if you have a partner at the Spring Fling?

Logan: I don't know. But better join the line. (boasting)

Stacy walks away

Michael: join the line? What do you mean? Like girls are falling in line to date you?

Logan: I think? Look. (points a pile of girls waving at Logan) see?

Chase: whatever dude

Logan: well, guys gotta go. I have my surfing meeting. See ya guys! Don't be desperate enough alright? Bye!

Chase: I think we've got to go for a date.

Michael: yeah dude. Your right. Let's go

While Zoey, Lola, Nicole and Carisse…

Nicole: OMG! Is this like your room?

Lola: I never thought that room 102 is this big

Zoey: yeah me too.

Nicole: yeah. How come your things are already here?

Carisse: I think they were delivered yesterday. Wait what time is it?

Lola: (looks at her watch) umm. 3:15?

Carisse: oh my gosh. I'm sorry I have to go I'm supposed to be at the beach right now. I have to go to the surfing audition.

Nicole: really? Good luck!

Carisse: yeah. Thanks. See ya later! (Ran fast)

Zoey: (looks around) humm. I think someone here need a fixation make over!

Lola: yeah it is.

Carisse ran as fast as she could until she reached the Beach. She saw the varsity students seating there while the coach, Mr. Ollivanderz is discussing something

Carisse: oh hey coach. I'm sorry. Am I late? I totally forgot…

Coach: yeah. Your late. Anyway, class I want you to meet Ms. Cunningham she's a new student and she'll be trying to surf. So, Ms. Cunningham, show them what you got.

Carisse: (inhales deeply and nervous) okay.

Carisse grabbed a surfing board. She started the surfing by going to the wave.

Coach: (shouting) Ms. Cunningham! That's the wave! Go for it.

Carisse stood and surfed. She showed them what she really got. The Varsity was amazed because she showed perfect loop curve surf. She went to the shore all wet. Logan is there.

Coach: so, what do you think of her performance?

All the Surfing Varsity nodded. This made Carisse breathed easily and smiled. But Logan raised his hand

Coach: yes, Mr. Reese? You have a question.

Logan: I was just wondering if she can do it again.

Carisse: again? Why?

Coach: can I ask you why do you want Ms. Cunningham why do you want to repeat her performance?

Logan: because I am not that fulfilled. I mean I want her to repeat so that we can see her again and to prove that it's real

Carisse: of course it's real. What do you expect? (mad)

Coach: I think Mr. Reese got a point in that Ms. Cunningham so if you really want to join this club would you kindly repeat it?

Carisse: (mad) whatever

She grabbed the surfing board again and did her thing again.

Carisse: (to Logan) happy?

Coach: well, I guess everybody's with me. Your in. welcome to Surfing Varsity Team

Carisse: thanks Coach (smirk)

Everybody went to Carisse to congratulate her. After that she decided to go to her room to dry herself…Meanwhile… Logan went to her

Carisse: what? Want me to repeat it again?

Logan: no. I just want to greet you. But I want to tell you that I am accepting tutorial sessions tomorrow so I'm just wondering if you're interested

Carisse: are you telling me that I'm not good enough?

Logan: umm. I don't know. Sorta.

Carisse: you know what I'll tell you something. You're just a pathetic boastful guy so just back off. (walks away)

Carisse went to her room. When she opened her room she was so surprised when she saw her room. It's very clean. It's like some professional designer designed her room. She can't believe it. Everybody's put to place.

SURPRISE!

It was Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Chase and Michael

Carisse: whoa! Oh my god! Did you design this one?

Nicole: yeah. Zoey designed them isn't it awesome?

Carisse: yeah. Very! Oh my gosh. Thanks Zoey! (hugs Zoey)

Zoey: it's okay Carisse we just want you to have a good vibes here in PCA and we know your very tired. But don't forget they also helped (pointing to them)

Carisse: yeah I know. Thanks you guys. You're such wonderful people.

Lola: also, a girl came by here a while ago. They want you to join the Cheerleading Club!

Carisse: what? Oh my gosh! Wow. PCA is really great (overjoyed)

Chase: how was your surfing? Did you got in?

Carisse: yeah. But I was bulled by a guy. I think you know him. Yeah. He's Logan. He asked me if I can join his tutorial sessions and asked me to repeat my surfing again. Whatever. He's so not humble

Michael: Don't worry Carisse. He's always like that

Nicole: yeah. He never changes. We hate him.

Chase: too bad were his roommates

Next Day Zoey noticed that almost all the PCA students are talking about the upcoming Spring Fling Dance. After their classes the girls went to the Café and started doing their assignments and chitchat.

Zoey: you know what. PCA students are really excited about the Spring Fling I totally forgot about that.

Lola: yeah me too. It's gonna be in Friday night right?

Nicole: yeah. I already got a partner! And I already got a dress and a ticket

Zoey: wow Nicole. You must be pretty excited. Who's your date?

Nicole: Wayne Dutchman

Lola: oh. He's the skater dude right? Yeah. He's nice. He's in Grade 9 right?

Nicole: yeah he is. He is so cute. (giggles)

Zoey: how about you Carisse? Any date?

Carisse: (stopped doing her homework) oh. Me? Well yeah. I already got a date

Nicole: you already got a date? Oh my gosh. Who is the lucky guy?

Zoey: oh come tell us. I hate surprises

Carisse: well, let's just say that it's gonna be some major surprise (laughs) how about you Zoey?

Zoey: I don't know someone haven't asked me yet

While Chase and Michael are heading to Zoey's table…

Michael: Chase, this is it. That's Zoey. I think this is a good time to ask her

Chase: I don't know. I'm not ready yet

Michael: dude, remember last year? About the PCA test? Do you want somebody's gonna take Zoey not you?

Chase: of course not

Michael: then tell her. If you don't want I'm gonna tell her

Chase: NO.

Zoey: hi Michael! Hi Chase! What's up?

Chase: well nothing much

Michael: well, Zoey, Chase got something to tell you

Chase: what?

Michael made face

Chase: yeah. Um… Zoey, I'm just wondering if I can… umm… you know… take you to the Spring Fling Dance? It's okay if you don't want to…

Zoey: oh okay. It's alright. Yey! I already got a partner.

Chase was overjoyed

After that they all proceeded to their own rooms.

At Chase, Michael and Logan's room

Michael: I told you Chase, Zoey will say yes

Chase: yeah well thanks to your help

Logan is there checking out his Laptop.

Michael: Oh. Logan, I thought you're in Lounge Room.

Logan: no I wasn't I am just checking out my new website. It's got a high tec video where you can see the people whose gonna log…

Chase: what happened to your Surf Meeting yesterday?

Logan: oh nothing much. Coach just recruited that Carisse girl…

Michael: we heard that she got you again (laughs hard)

Logan: she's gonna regret that I swear.

Michael: anyway, do you already have a suitable partner for the Spring Fling? Because someone's here is feeling lucky tonight

Chase: yeah. I'm taking Zoey!

Logan: I don't know I just can't decide. The girls are still on the line.

Michael: me? I don't know maybe I'll ask a girl tomorrow. Anyway, how do you find Carisse? The new girl

Chase: well, I think she's okay. She's pretty though. I think she's a nice friend unlike Dana…

Michael: yeah me too. She's awesome. And she's very pretty. But I can't ask her she's just too much pretty for me

Logan: haha. Well, she's too lucky for me.

Michael: just mean it dude. You like her.

Logan: no I don't

Michael: you know what, I will really salute you if your gonna date that new chick In Spring Fling

Logan: yeah. Sure. Then prepare to salute me.

The Next Day at room 101…

Zoey: oh my god! Your dress looks good!

Nicole giggles

Lola: yeah. It's wicked. How about you Zoey?

Zoey: I don't know. Maybe I'll just raid my closet later. How about you Lola?

Lola: not so much. Michael asked me a while ago at English class

Nicole: really? Oh my god! I can't wait

Lola: I don't know I've got nothing to wear. Until I found this (showed the classic dress that are totally old fashioned)

Nicole: whose dress is that? From your great grandma? (laughs)

Zoey: Nicole!

Lola: that's the only suitable dress that I found.

Knock! Knock

Zoey: come in

It's Carisse. Carisse saw the dress

Carisse: what's that?

Lola: this is what I'm gonna wear at Spring Fling

Carisse: what? (surprised)

Zoey: but I think I can do something

Carisse: yeah me too.

Zoey and Carisse started to design the classic dress. After putting some additional accessories and cutted some parts they finally showed the well designed dress.

Nicole: oh my god!

Lola: oh c'mon. that's not the dress that a gave you a while ago. That is so not it

Zoey: happy to tell you that it is

Lola: oh my gosh. (looking intensely at the dress) I cannot believe it. You turned the 18th century dress to hi 2006 dress! Oh my gosh thanks Zo'! Carisse (hugs them)

5:00 in the afternoon Zoey went to the café. To her surprise Zoey saw Dustin buying some coffee.

Zoey: Dustin! Your buying a coffee? That's bad for you

Dustin: no it isn't

Zoey: (grabs the cup) yes it is

Dustin: Zoey, I just want to look like a 7th grader. According to my research drinking coffee makes you more mature and older

Zoey: yeah that's why it's bad. Anyway, why are you so desperate in going to Spring Fling?

Dustin: nothing. I just want to see you Dance and that's it

Zoey stares at Dustin knowingly

Dustin: okay. It's just that I wanna go with someone.

Zoey: oh I see. My lil bro got a crush. Who is she?

Dustin: I'm not that crazy enough to tell you and if I tell you your gonna tell her!

Zoey: oh so I know her huh? Oh come on Dustin. I know her. Maybe I could help you with her. Come on tell me

Dustin: (leans to Zoey and whispered) Carisse Cunningham

Zoey: (shocked but still smiling) oh so you like my new friend Carisse!

Dustin: don't even think about telling her. Or else

Zoey: what? Your gonna kill me? Dustin, she's my classmate and in eighth grade. And she already got a partner

Dustin: really? How did you know that?

Zoey: Dustin. I'm her first friend here in PCA. Were close okay? Its okay bro. oh I'm late for my next class. Gotta go. See ya!

Zoey went to her next class which is P.E. She saw her friends sitting already.

Nicole: why are you late?

Zoey: I just saw Dustin along the way

Apparently they are discussing about basketball. They're teacher Mr. Bennett showed them the right attitude in playing the Basketball.

Mr. Bennett: okay, while watching Basketball in the TV what else do you notice?

Michael: the audience?

Mr. Bennett: yes the audience. What else?

Stacy: cheerleaders

Mr. Bennett: yes! Yes the cheerleaders.

Logan: but they are useless coach. They are just these creepy chicks that try to be notice by the players

Mr. Bennett: no they're not. If that's your opinion Logan then I'll respect that but the truth is they are really big help. You know to keep the teams' spirit up. Oh okay. You don't get the picture. Okay. Well, let's have an example who among here is a cheerleader?

Nobody raised their hand

Zoey: Carisse, come on show them (whisper)

Carisse: (whispering) Zoey, I haven't prepared any moves and…

Suddenly they saw Stacy doing a tumbling move.

Lola: she's not even a cheerleader.

But Stacy fell and everybody laughed at her

Mr. Bennet: Stacy, are you a cheerleader?

Stacy: (pain) no.

Mr. Bennett: okay. I need here a real registered cheerleader so that he or she can give us a move.

Nicole: (loud enough to hear) Carisse! Go! You're a cheerleader!

Everybody looked at them

Nicole: oh sorry. Is that too loud enough?

Mr. Bennett: it's okay Nicole, so Carisse? Are you a cheerleader?

Carisse: yes?

Mr. Bennett: why didn't you say so? Can you show us a move for extra credits?

Everybody's staring at them

Carisse stood up and made a double tumbling and hurky. Everyone was amazed by the clean, clever move. Everybody gave her a round of applause.

Lola: wow. You really did an amazing job.

Chase: (to Michael) she's amazing dude

Logan: yeah. She's showing off.

Michael: working on our bet?

Logan: no I'm not I know what exactly I'm gonna do. No need for preparation

After the PE class everyone was so tired and exhausted so everyone went to the shower room. Zoey, Nicole, Carisse and Lola went to the Shower Room together. Suddenly, Logan approached them. They are all surprised

Zoey: what do you want Logan?

Logan: nothing much. Carisse, can I talk to you for a second?

Carisse: if this is one of your tutorial sessions I don't care

Logan: no. it's not all about it.

Carisse: okay. Speak

Logan: no I want you know…

Lola: without us?

Logan: it would be better

Carisse: its okay I'm right next to you guys.

Zoey: okay. Just call us if you need back up (went to the shower room)

Carisse: what?

Logan: I was just wondering If you can come with me to the Spring Fling? (nervous)

Carisse: what? Me and you? Spring Fling? What? Are you up to something? (surprised)

Logan: No. I just want you… you know… to take you to the dance…(nervous)

Carisse: oh sorry but I already got a partner. Maybe you can just take the pile of girls waiting for you. Okay?

After their classes Logan headed to their Dorm

Michael: oh here comes Logan. What? I'm ready to salute you

Chase: yeah, what happened?

Logan: no. he turned me down. She already got a partner. Actually it's kinda weird you know. When I'm asking her I'm just… just…nervous like Chase when Zoey's there… it's kinda odd. I've never felt this way in girls.

Michael: oh no man (chuckles) she's scared a hell out of you dude. You like her just mean it. For the first time you liked a girl who doesn't like you

Chase: yeah. Logan. Congrats. Ü

Logan: whatever. I'm going to bed

Michael: dude, it's only like 4 o clock or something

Logan: whatever. (Fixing his bed)

Chase: oh hey Michael, Zoey texted me she says that she wants us to meet her at the Lounge Room. She's got something to say

Michael: yeah okay. (stood up and went to the Door) Oh hey Dude (to Logan) you don't wanna come?

Logan: me? NO

Michael shuts the door

Michael: (opens the door again) Carisse' is gonna be there

Logan: yeah right (covers his face with the pillow)

Chase and Michael went to the Lounge Room. They saw the 4 girls there waiting and watching some TV

Chase: hey guys. What's up?

Zoey: well, you gotta help us. Lola's dress is missing. And…

Nicole: (nervous and freaking out) and we can't find it everywhere so all of us are like freaking and I so love the dress so please help us find it

Chase: oh okay. Just calm down and we'll try to figure it where's it gonna be (slowly)

Michael: so what does the dress look like?

Lola: it's sorta classy but cool. Zoey and Carisse designed them and transformed it into my great grandma's dress to Lola Camacho's drama queen gown. Something like that.

Chase and Michael looks so clueless

Carisse: well, it's color brown mixed with pink… with beads and sequins above it

Zoey: yeah and laces and stuffs it's kinda long.

They were figuring it out while Logan came in to their place

Logan: what's up guys. Need me?

Michael: what are you doing here? I thought your like going to sleep

Logan: well, I figured out that's it's too much early

Nicole: there's something wrong with you Logan

Logan: whatever. So what's the buzz?

Zoey: Lola's dress is missing

Logan: oh alright then let me help you

All of them looked weird to Logan because it seems that there's something wrong with him

Logan: what? Are we just staring at each other or find the dress

While a very handsome tall guy approached them which made the girls smiled so brightly, the boys felt weird

Guy: Umm… excuse me? Can I just talk to Carisse for a while please?

Carisse: yeah sure. Oh hey guys this is Matt. He's my friend and a new student also

Matt: hi

All the girls: HI. (Blushing)

They all stared Carisse and Matt as they talk at the back. After 2 minutes Carisse went back to the couch.

Carisse: what? Why are you staring like that?

Nicole: (smiling brightly) oh my god. Who is he?

Lola: isn't he Matt Thomas. The cutest 9th grader I've heard of?

Chase: (odd) I think this is not the time like boys like us are here. Why don't we just find the dress and you talk here ok? Bye!

The guys walk out and look at the dress

After an hour the boys went back to the Lounge Room and to their surprise the saw the girls again still talking

Chase: hi. We didn't find it

Michael: (exhausted) yeah. We even asked the teachers if they saw it

Logan: yeah it was totally twisted.

Lola: oh. I'm so desperate. I don't think I can't make it to the dance. That's my only dress.

Zoey: don't worry. I have something on my mind (smiles)

The Next Day… After their classes they went to the school's canteen to take some snacks there.

Nicole: so, tomorrow's gonna be the best day ever. Spring Fling's tomorrow!

Zoey: yeah. Totally. Especially for someone who got a hot date (stares at Carisse)

Carisse: (weird) what? Matt's only my childhood friend we were like 3 yrs. Old when my mom introduced me to him

After their classes, all 7th graders to 9th graders are excited because the next event is the Spring Fling. Some girls even hurried just to got to the nearest salon to get glammed. But to Lola it was a social suicide. They are all going to the dorm to get ready.

Lola: oh, have you seen Michael? I'm going to tell him that I totally cannot attend the Spring Fling

Nicole: what?

Lola: have you forgotten? I don't have a dress. My dress is totally missing.

Suddenly Chase, Michael and Logan ran over

Zoey: whoa! Slow down! Why are running?

Michael: (catching his breath) we already saw Lola's dress

Lola: really? Where's it?

Logan: well, I kind of saw it a while ago. Stacy approached me and she asked me about her dress. And I think it's yours.

Lola: whoa! Really? How come my dress is in her?

Nicole: do you think she stole it?

Zoey: stole it? I don't think so. I think your wrong Logan.

Carisse: well, I think Nicole got a point. Last Tuesday, while I was walking alone and heading to my room I kind of saw the blonde girls. They are 3 actually the 2 of them are at the door. I thought they are your friends so I didn't think something bad…

Nicole: they are so bad! They are like stealers! How come they stole Lola's dress? What should we do? Shall we tell it to Dean Rivers?

Zoey: I don't think that's a good idea Nicole. Dean Rivers might not believe us. He would think that were only saying this because the dress is great and the Spring Fling's coming up.

Lola: oh my god. What should we do?

Carisse: I got an idea.

Zoey: yeah me too. Umm… Chase just pick me up umm (looks at her watch) umm… 6: 30?

Chase: yeah. Sure.

Michael: Lola, I'm gonna pick you up at 6:30 too. See ya.

The girls and the boys went to their different paths

Nicole: hey. Do you know who's gonna be Logan's date?

Lola: Stacy? I guess? Why?

Nicole: nothing. I just don't hear him boasting about the pile of girls falling in line for him

Zoey: Logan acts kinda weird nowadays

Carisse: yeah he is. Remember after the PE class? When he wants to talk to me or something? Do you know what he said? He asked me if I can go to the Spring Fling with him. haha! A total suicide! (laughs)

Nicole: what? He asked you to be his date? Oh my gosh that is so not happening…

After that talk they went to the room 101

Carisse: so, I've got an idea. I have a long mattress

Lola: mattress? Your gonna make me wear a mattress?

Carisse: no, just listen okay? It's not just a mattress where you can use it when you're like sleeping the mattress got special designs that is totally incredible plus we can use designs and stuffs to make it unusual and interesting

Zoey: yeah. We could add some designs and we could knit some dress patterns.

Nicole: yeah that's a great idea.

After some hours they already produced a dress and gave it to Lola

Lola: oh my goodness. Guys, thank you very much

Zoey: go on. There's no time for giving thanks. It's already 6:00 go!

Carisse: yeah. I should get going. Matt's going to pick me up at 6:30 too. See ya guys at the Spring Fling!

Zoey: yeah. See ya!

Nicole: oh my gosh. Zo' what are you doing? Lola's getting ready now. And I'm going to get ready too, come on

They all got ready for the Spring Fling. Zoey really looks good in her blue asymmetrical dress plus it matches her purse and shoes. She also used light make up and a beautiful laid back hair which made her sparkle. While Nicole is wearing a purple turtle neck dress and a cool necklace. She is so pretty she used a green make up and a neat pony tail. When Lola got out Zoey and Nicole was amazed. Lola looks so perfect! The home made dress really looks perfect for her. Her silver make up with glitters added a shine to Lola's beautiful face.

Nicole: oh my gosh. Lola! You look so perfect! You're so pretty

Lola: really? Thanks Nicole you too. You look so awesome

Nicole: thanks (bright smile)

Lola: Zoey, your so pretty! I so adore your dress!

Zoey: wow. Thanks Lola. I'm so happy for you the mattress and the knitted designs really worked. Wow. I think Carisse and I did a great job.

Lola: oh, by the way, where's Carisse? I'm dying to thank her and to see her.

Nicole: yeah me too

Zoey: oh she told me that we'll just meet at the Gymnasium

Lola: okay.

While a knock comes in the room 101, the girls just stared and smiled in excitement as they opened the door. It was Wayne, Nicole's date. Chase, Zoey's Date and Michael, Lola's date they all went to the Spring Fling together.

As they approached the Gymnasium, Zoey noticed that Chase wasn't talking that much.

Zoey: Chase, are you nervous?

Chase: me? Nervous? No.

Zoey: then why are you like not talking that much?

Chase: oh nothing. Have I told you? You really look awesome tonight.

Zoey: no you haven't (joking) thanks.

As they went to the main event, the Spring Fling, they heard the loud noises, the loud music and the students busy eating and dancing.

Zoey!

Zoey looked back and she saw a pretty gorgeous girl standing. She wears a simple pink fuchsia dress. The dress is just simple but it looks elegant.her perfect blonde hair is so laid back plus she's wearing a silver-ish make up. Zoey was clueless who the gorgeous girl is

Zoey: umm… sorry I don't know you…

Oh my god Zoey. It's me Carisse!

Zoey: Carisse? Wow. You look so… wow…

Carisse: thanks. You too, so you came here with Chase?

Zoey: yeah. Chase?

Chase: hey Carisse! Wow. You look… awesome!

Carisse: oh thanks. You too Chase! Oh my god Nicole! Your so pretty! Lola? Is that you? Oh my gosh… the mattress work! Oh my god…

Lola: yeah. Thanks for your help really.

Carisse: no problem. I can't do it without Zoey too.

Nicole: oh hey guys, this is Wayne (waves to all of them) Wayne, these are my friends, Zoey, Lola, Carisse, Chase, Michael and Carisse's date, Matt

Wayne: oh yeah I know them. (smiles)

Lola: oh hey have you seen Stacy? I'm dying to see my stolen dress. (laughs)

Zoey: wait, why are you laughing?

Lola: just wait and see.

Michael: oh my god… look at Stacy… her dress is totally ripped off. Lola, what did you do?

Lola: I don't know (laughs)

Stacy is wearing Lola's dress the one she stole from her. The dress looks ragged. It was really ragged it exactly looks like a garbage only with knitted dirty clothes. All the people laughed so hard when they saw her. Logan, Stacy's partner left her and joined Zoey and the group.

Zoey: wow Logan. Your partner totally rocks!

Nicole: yeah. What happened to the pile of girls?

Logan: whatever. She was a total turn off. I can't believe I said yes to her. (bummed. Stops when he saw Carisse)

Carisse: oh. I totally forgot. Logan this is Matt. Matt, this is Logan.

Matt: hey.

Logan didn't respond.

Michael: come on let's eat and have drinks so that we can dance!

They all ate and drank. After that they decided to dance. All of them were enjoying except Logan who is suffering from her date.

Stacy: oh my god. This is like the worst day of my life. I can't believe my dress is like this.

Logan: I don't think that's your dress.

Stacy: of course this is my dress. What do you think? I stole it or something.

Logan: yeah. What else?

Stacy: stole it? I am not a thief. What made you say that?

Logan: well, I think my friend over there is missing her dress yesterday. And if I'm not mistaken your dress looks like your dress. What's that a coincidence?

Stacy: (yelling and feels like guilty) I so not steal her dress!

Logan: then why are you so guilty? Whatever. I don't know why am I wasting time with you. (walks out and joined Zoey's group again)

After a couple of hours of enjoying the sound just took of and Dean Rivers came in the stage using the microphone

Dean Rivers: can I just disturb this commotion? Well, I have here 2 envelopes. And apparently this is the first time that PCA will hold Spring Fling. So, the committee agreed that we'll pick the Spring Fling King and Queen. They will win 2 Itallianis' restaurant certificates and crown so here we are… the Spring Fling King is…

All the students are so nervous.

Dean Rivers: Matthew Thomas

All the crowed cheered and looked at him

Carisse: oh my God! Matt, that's you go!

Matt stood up and got his crown.

Dean Rivers: and the Spring Fling Queen is Lola Camacho!

Lola cannot believe that it's her.

Zoey: Lola? Lola! That's you?

Lola: (out of the blue) what? Me?

Zoey: yeah. Go!

Lola went to the stage and got her crown.

Dean Rivers: pick a partner guys the songs reserved for you

Lola: (using the microphone) umm… my partner… Michael… (Michael stood up and went to the stage)

Matt: (using the microphone) my partner too… Carisse

Carisse: what? Me? NO I can't go to the stage

Nicole: what? Why?

Carisse: nothing. I'm just shy

Zoey: no. Matt's calling you and he's waiting for you come on!

Carisse stood up and went to the stage. They all danced again.

At the table…

Michael: dude, why are you so bummed about?

Logan: what? What are you talking about?

Michael: aha! I know it… your jealous!

Logan: whatever dude…

END


End file.
